


Hologram

by fallsouthwinter



Series: bassian tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Photographs, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: He let the holo flicker on, showing a ghostly blue image of Cassian, smiling almost shyly, then brilliantly all in the space of a few seconds.





	Hologram

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am _terrible_ at coming up with titles.

Bodhi took the holo months ago, while they were still stationed on Belkadan. He’d insisted on Cassian wearing his parka for the holo, despite Belkadan summer being a few degrees shy of sweltering.

"Why do you want me in this thing anyway?" Cassian had asked, feeling the intense heat creeping around him, like he was standing underneath a Tatooine sun instead of indoors on a temperate planet.

"It brings out your eyes," Bodhi had replied nonsensically, smiling. Cassian smiled back, always finding it impossible not to smile when Bodhi was smiling.

 _click-CLICK!_ and it was done. Bodhi set the holocamera down and pulled Cassian in for a kiss via the ruff of his coat, clearly intent on making Cassian die of heatstroke.

"Can I take this thing off now?" Cassian asked, breathless as they finally managed to pull away from each other.

"Sure," Bodhi replied, collapsing on the bed as Cassian shed his parka in relief. "You know, you're making that face again."

"What face is that?" Cassian asked, sitting down next to Bodhi as he extracted the datachip from the holocamera. Bodhi let the holo flicker on, showing a ghostly blue image of Cassian, smiling almost shyly, then brilliantly all in the space of a few seconds.

"This. The one where you're trying not to smile but you end up smiling anyway."

"I do that a lot? Is it really that specific?"

"You do, it is, and-" Bodhi switched the holo back off, sat up and leaned into Cassian. "-you're doing it again right now."

Cassian cleared his throat. "What're you planning on doing with that holo? Sticking it to your x-wing console?"

"Not hardly," Bodhi replied point blank. "Seeing your face there all the time would be distracting."

"I can see how that could happen," Cassian said, grinning, causing Bodhi to snort. "So where?" he asked, leaning into Bodhi.

"'Fresher door?" When Cassian rolled his eyes and started pulling away, Bodhi began laughing, tugging Cassian back in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Cassian turned his head, managing to catch the corner of Bodhi's mouth with his before he pulled back.

"No, here," Bodhi said, tucking the datachip into one of the chest pockets of his uniform, then he took Cassian's hand and turned it over in his, placing it over his heart before leaning closer, stopping only when their noses were touching. Cassian's breath caught in his throat.

"I figure, since I can't have you up there with me, I wanted to have something of you as close as possible to my heart."


End file.
